Wine & Cheese (Whine & Tease)
by Melpinthe3rd
Summary: Wanted to try something [Zen x Jaehee x Jumin] Written entirely from Jaehee's POV (reader Jaehee in the present moment). Rated M for sex.


**Wine & Cheese / Whine & Tease**

* * *

It's 9pm and you've just returned from the office; today has been as long and arduous as usual. From the moment you stepped into the office, you've been secretly counting down the minutes until you knew you _might_ be able to stop, even just for a second. You slip your kitten heels off, but don't change out of your work attire. That's too much of a hassle. Your fingers cramp and ache from all the report writing and your legs prickle with pins and needles from running around the office. After all, you only ever allow yourself a fifteen-minute break at noon; no more, no less. You're so strict with your time that it hurts.

 _I probably learned that habit from Mr. Han …_

You've been longing to re-watch the recorded footage you already have cued up on the TV in your bedroom. This time, you're not going to be watching that drama DVD boxset lying there so beautifully in its untouched, virgin shrink-wrapping. You'd bought it because you'd seen a commercial for it and felt that you would sympathise with the main female lead, who worked ungodly hours each day just to please her boss.

No, this time there's something glorious you need to watch again, and then permanently leave on repeat until you fall asleep a satisfied fangirl. Specifically, you are longing to watch that one short clip of Zen receiving his first acting award. It was recorded a week ago, but you've seen it hundreds, no, thousands of times before today.

Truthfully, you are shocked that it had taken the people at the top this long to recognise his natural talent. Of course, you knew it long before they did, because deep down you feel like his biggest fan. But aren't you so much more than just a simple fan? You're his acquaintance, his friend, and his advisor cheering from the sidelines. But not once have you ever wished for it to go beyond those boundaries. Why would someone like you deserve to actually be with someone like Zen, and especially when Mr. Han has you under his control 24/7. For a woman like you, who considers work in the same context as breathing, relationships are simply out of the question.

As you lie back, your head is cushioned by the softness of the padded headboard behind you. It's not time to go to sleep just yet, so you don't pull the duvet over yourself, staying on top of it. The room is so cosy and warm, even on a cold winter evening like this. There's a full bottle of Champagne just sitting on your bedside table with a single glass next to it. A client of C&R had given it to you as a gift to thank you for the detailed report you helped write. Apparently their company's revenue skyrocketed after they implemented the changes that C&R had suggested.

Usually, Mr. Han would find some way of taking all the credit, but this time, he had been kind enough to let you modestly accept the token of appreciation. You observe the label, this is a quality Champagne brand too, not just some cheap fizzy water. This made you feel just a little bit special. It was certainly tough living the life of Assistant Jaehee Kang, but all these small things paid off.

You listen to the satisfying 'pop' sound the cork makes as you ease it from the neck of the bottle, and pour yourself a well-deserved glass.

BRR-BRR-BRR-BRR

BRR-BRR-BRR-BRR

Startled by the sudden vibration coming from your phone, you awkwardly set the Champagne back onto the side and fumble to find it inside your handbag. As you pull it out, you scowl as you notice the caller ID on the screen. You sigh.

 _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised …_

"Yes, Mr. Han," you say, as straight-faced as you possibly can. "What is it?"

"Good evening, Assistant Kang," he begins. "I have just returned home from my business meeting with the Oil Prince."

"Oh, I see. How did it go? You seemed very enthusiastic about it before you left." But you aren't feeling enthusiastic at all. You just want to watch Zen and drink Champagne. Talking to this man is just so-

"Will you come over to my place? I want to have you try something," says Mr. Han, ignoring your question.

You glance at the clock on your chest of drawers. "Mr. Han, it's 9:15pm. Can't you show me when I arrive at the office tomorrow morning?"

"That will not be convenient since I have to attend a meeting first thing. It's the one you re-arranged with Mr. Kyeong I believe."

How could you forget? It's written on the calendar you've plastered to your wall so you can memorise his schedule in your sleep. You have things so well planned out. Except, this time, you forgot and this dents your confidence ever so slightly, but not enough to completely stump you.

"Y-yes, of course, with Mr. Keong," you say, re-adjusting your glasses as you try to squint at the calendar in the low light of your room, "at the Grand Hyatt … 8:30am for a breakfast meeting."

 _Phew … I got away with it…_

"Precisely. But that's not important right now. I need your assistance, so please come immediately."

"Well, I suppose I can delay my relaxation schedule a little longer Sir. I will be there in thirty minutes." You sigh once again, understanding that you've just lost another peaceful evening to him.

"I appreciate that. Oh, and I've also asked Zen to be here."

You ponder this for a second. "Zen?" You want to see him. "But don't you want to discuss a work matter with me? Why does he need to be there?"

"It's something that I'd like to have mixed opinions on, and before you ask, Elizabeth the 3rd will be in another room. I won't let her out. I borrowed Luciel's maid Vanderwood and had her spray and vacuum the entire house so there's no danger of Zen being exposed to beautiful white fur. As much as it pains me to say those words."

"Vanderwood is not actually a … oh, never mind. In all honesty, Mr. Han, I am also a little grateful to hear that. At least I know my clothes won't get covered in c-hair."

There is a brief pause. "Don't be sarcastic, Assistant Kang. It doesn't suit you," he says.

 _Sarcastic? Does he even understand the meaning of that word?_

You consider your attire. "I haven't got changed yet, so I will turn up as I am, but-"

Mr. Han asserts another offer. "If your clothes get dirty, I will pay to have everything professionally dry cleaned, so there's no need to worry."

This is either needlessly generous or he's trying to win you over, just a little. "I hope that won't be necessary, Sir. I will leave now. See you soon."

* * *

You arrive at his house at precisely 9:45pm, just as you said you would. You move forward to press the doorbell, but before your hand even reaches it, Mr. Han greets you with some nondescript blank and noticeably relieved expression.

"Hello Mr. Han," you say, keeping your distance for now. It's not the first time you've been to his house at this time of evening and you're certain it won't be the last. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, come through to the dining room," he says, leading the way, akin to a butler in a slightly different suit to the norm. You guess he probably hasn't changed since returning from the trip but you can't help but notice a faint scent of cologne that lingers around him.

You look around and think it's strange that there are no house assistants to be seen. "Is everybody out?" you wonder aloud as you gingerly follow behind him.

He turns his head slightly to look at you as he answers. "No. As I mentioned, I had Luciel's maid clean the place whilst I was flying back. She had left before I returned and my other assistants have only been given the evening off."

You point at yourself. "Except this one," you say, in all seriousness. You've had enough of catering to this man's whims and fancies, but you soon realise how your tone came across and grow flustered. "I mean, no … not that I'm complaining about being here Mr. Han, I just-"

Mr. Han reaches the dining room and stops. "It's fine. I'll even pay you overtime for the hours that you're here tonight."

"H-hours?" you stammer, not wanting to pull an all-nighter at the expense of a decent rest. "Exactly how long will this take?"

"We'll see," he says, narrowing his eyes. "But you might be here a while. It really depends."

Unsure of what to make of his comment, your attention turns to the actual task in hand. "So, what do you need me to look at?" you ask, imagining that he's come up with one of his ridiculous cat projects again. Nothing surprises you anymore.

"Take a look at this," he says, moving to one side to display a table filled with wine bottles and various types of cheese to accompany it. "You and Zen are going to be my guinea pigs."

You blink a few times to try and work out exactly what he means. "So, we're here … to drink wine!?"

 _Unbelievable! To think that he'd call me here on a work night for something like this!_

"This wine has been specially crafted by the people who work at my vineyard. We've just produced a new variation on our bestselling brand. I've named it - Vin d'or or 'Golden Wine'."

"I see. But why choose us, Sir?"

Mr. Han picks up one of the bottles and grabs a corkscrew to open it. "I just thought you might both appreciate a taste of luxury once in a while. I also happen to be aware that Zen won an award recently for his acting, so I wanted to find a way to congratulate him in person."

This man can have a surprisingly thoughtful side, but to do all this at such short notice? It annoys you a little, particularly when you had plans to relax, alone, relishing in the comfort of your apartment.

Pulling out the cork in a smooth action, Mr. Han sets the wine down again. "To ensure the best flavour, we need to let it breathe for a while." He produces another bottle, which has already been allowed to sit. "But here's a bottle I opened earlier, so we can start with this."

The doorbell rings and you jump a little as you break out of your mild daze. "That's probably Zen. I will go and answer it."

Mr. Han places a hand on your shoulder. "No. I will go. What happens if someone sees you opening the door? There might be chaotic situation, and we can't have that."

"What do you mean, Mr. H-," but you realise it is probably useless to ask him for clarification. He has already made his way back to the front entrance and his fingers are on the latch.

"Welcome Zen. Do come in."

You hear Zen's jovial voice in the background. "Hey Jumin! What's up? This is the first time you've invited me over and … whoa! As expected, you've got an awesome pad!" he says, buttering up Mr. Han big time. "Uh … wait. Where's Elizabeth the 3rd?" he noted, sniffing the air for traces of cat.

"Don't worry, she is enjoying herself in her own personal room tonight," Mr. Han confirms. "I had Ms. Vanderwood do some cleaning earlier."

"Oh, you mean Seven's maid?" Zen sniggers, boyishly. "Was she cute?"

Mr. Han looks blank. "I wouldn't know, since I was in the Middle East."

"Too baaaaadd," Zen teases, seemingly keen to wind him up. "She could have been on the lookout for nice, rich guy like you."

The two of them enter the dining room. You smile as you make eye contact with your favourite actor. You take a breath, admiring the white-haired man in all his glory. Such a radiant contrast to Mr. Han who is always so stoic and plain.

You want to compliment him, but not so much that your inner fangirl shows through. "Hello Zen, it's so nice to see you again. Well done on winning that award. You really deserved it!"

"Heyyyy Jaehee～!" says Zen, waving in your direction. He is wearing his leather jacket over a striped top with a nice pair of jeans that really help to accentuate his finely sculpted body. You already feel yourself getting lost in his presence. He approaches you, and as he does, your heart is beating faster than normal. You wonder if this is the kind of reaction a fan usually has. No, you've never felt this way before. Something about Zen seems different tonight, but you can't quite place it. You try to steady your pulse but no matter how hard you try, it seems impossible to control.

As he nears, you get a noseful of the beer he's been drinking. "Z-zen. Are you drunk?" you ask, already certain of the answer. It is an unmistakable smell.

"Mebbe … just a little bit drunk. Sorry, haha!" He laughs. His voice can be so adorable that you feel your heart jump. "I know, it's kinda bad form, but I was out with the cast of Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping and went a bit overboard y'know? Celebratin' and all." He hiccoughs purposefully and stares you straight in the face, an intoxicated smile creeping over him.

"We have something else for you to drink, so you had better prepare yourself," warns Mr. Han, pouring some of the wine into a glass for him.

You shoot Mr. Han a reprimanding look as he pours the dark crimson liquid into two more available glasses.

"Sir … is this really wise?" you say, but before he can give you an answer, Zen is already so close that you swear you can almost taste that beer hiding in his breath. It's oddly alluring and seems to match the high level of pheromones that he is emitting.

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you in. "Mmm. Jaehee."

Your arms stick by your sides. You are terrified of what he might say next.

"Z-zen …" you try to create some kind of distance, but you are too taken in by his presence.

His face is a poem, cheeks flushed with a drunken red stain, and his eyes are even more engrossing when they're this close to you. He slides his hands inelegantly down to your lower back and tightens his grip around your ass. "I've … always thought you were a pretty sexy lady," his voice deepening as he confesses, making your ears vibrate with a new kind of sensation. "You _are_ a lady, after all …" he crooned.

 _Why isn't Mr. Han saying anything?_

"Jaehee," Zen continues, now pressing his groin against the inward curvature of your skirt. You can already feel how hard he is without even needing to touch it. "Why don't you take off your jacket? You look soooo uncomfortable in it," he notes, slipping his hands underneath the material of your suit jacket, moving his hands up to the shoulder area and removing it from your body. "That's better, don't you think?" He plucks up a cheeky grin. "Now you can just relaaaaax."

Satisfied with his handiwork, Zen creates some space between you. Mr. Han extends a glass of wine to you, which you tentatively accept. Your hands brush against his as you take it from him. You notice that his fingers feel surprisingly hot and as you look up to meet his gaze, you see that he his eyes are not focused on yours, but on the unintentional gap that has made itself apparent at the top of your shirt.

You suppose he has a good view from up there, being so tall. "Mr. Han …" you say. Although you are a little flattered that he's taken an interest, you try to draw his attention elsewhere. "Are you alright?"

He snaps out of his daze and looks somewhat shocked to realise where he had been looking. "I apologise, Assistant Kang. I must have been daydreaming," he says, offering Zen one of the glasses of wine in his hand and quickly turning around to face the other direction. You guess his face is the same colour as the wine right now.

 _Daydreaming!? Really now, this is most suspicious behaviour …_

Zen hiccoughs again, more quietly this time. "Hmm. This wine looks reaaaally fucking nice Jumin. Sure it's okay if I have some?"

"It's more than okay. Have as much as you like," Mr. Han confirms as he takes a first sip of the velvety liquid. "There's plenty more at the vineyard."

Zen followed suit, but swallowed a larger mouthful than he intended to. "Oooooh! I don't even drink wine, but I like it already. It's got a great smooooth fruity texture. It's good stuff!"

Giving in, you decide to try the supposedly unearthly concoction you are holding. You take a slow yet full sip and hold it in your mouth for a few seconds, savouring the taste as it sits on your tongue. This was how you'd been encouraged to do it at wine tasting sessions in the past. Then, as you swallow, you feel as though your throat has been lined with pure silk. You take a small slice of blue cheese from one of the plates and use it as a chaser. Well, a chaser, but in reverse. The blood rushes to your cheeks which creates a mildly tantalising tingle on the surface of your skin.

"Oh my god," you find yourself proclaiming as you put a hand to your mouth. "That's delicious!"

"I'm glad you think so," says Mr. Han, having already finished his first measure.

Zen takes another huge gulp as though he were still drinking beer and waltzes back over to where you are standing, stumbling a little but managing to stay mostly upright. Despite Mr. Han's earlier offer to dry clean your clothes if they got dirty, you consider it best not to be holding onto the wine glass when Zen is like this, so you place it back onto the table. Even after that small amount, you haven't eaten anything for dinner, so you start to feel light-headed.

"Jaehee … I think you should take that shirt off next. You still don't look completely chilled out, you know," Zen said, running his wolf's eyes over the now insanely attractive woman before him.

Of course you know he's drunk, but he's being so forward and suggestive. It confuses you, but at the same time, you are dying to know what will happen if you just lure him in. This feeling takes over your mind and your fingers automatically move to the top of your shirt. You unfasten the first button, and the next, and the next. Every few seconds you reveal a little more of the supple naked flesh that lies beneath. As you throw Zen a lustful glare, he takes the hint, or rather, he takes the bait and inches his body even closer to yours.

He brushes the short wisps of brown hair that hang over your eyes and tucks them behind your ears. "I wasn't joking when I said you were sexy." Now he's staring down at your ample breasts, kept so neatly covered by your simple black bra. You don't tend to wear fancy underwear, but everything is exactly the right size so it fits your curves nicely. Come to think of it, you wonder whether this is really Zen's idea of heaven. You're certain you're not even his type. But at this moment in time, you don't care, because you know he won't be able to keep that inner beast in check for much longer.

As you let your white shirt drape around your shoulders, Zen runs the back of his index finger along your jawline and then across your throat. You can sense that you're like smouldering hot flames in his inebriated eyes. He traces the v shape of your collarbone and brings his face towards the top of your right breast, his hot breath encircling the soft skin there. This is turning you on too much to resist. If anything you just want more.

"Unnhh …"

 _That sound, did it just come from me? Oh …_

You feel his unexpectedly cold nose press into the area midway between your breasts. His tongue works its way down and begins to explore the material of your bra. The soft cotton is probably creating a nice friction under his wet tongue.

"Mmmm. You taste so good. I could eat you right upppp."

His words still have a slightly tipsy drawl to them, but that only makes him sound even hornier. First, he moistens the fabric with all the saliva he's built up before biting the garment between his teeth and yanking at the thing, trying his best to rip it away from your impatient body. He's such an animal. You reach over and grab your glass of wine and take one, long gulp of it.

You are keen to indulge him further, so you help him to take off your bra and throw it across the room. Grabbing a fistful of his snow white hair, you pull his face towards you and shove it into your full and tender breasts, letting him inhale your womanhood. His hands soon shoot upwards and he proceeds to fondle them, applying a good amount of pressure, but not too much. You run your hands through his hair and peer down to see the satisfied expression he's making as you give him what he wants.

"Oh Zen, you feel so good …" you begin, feeling all sense of decorum being crushed by the seething atmosphere.

But your thoughts of Zen's animalism are interrupted. You're half naked and looking over at where Mr. Han is sitting in his chair. As he watches, he appears tormented but he can't tear his eyes away from you. He has both hands in his lap, the base of the wine glass firmly glued to his crotch. You can already guess the reason.

Zen brings his face out of your cleavage and starts to excite your nipples with his tongue, circling them hungrily, making sure they're nice and wet. Your pussy starts to throb under the ecstasy of the stimulation and you feel your own juices seeping out a little into your underwear.

"Mr. Han!" you call over to the man with the poker face. "Are you alright?"

"Jaehee …." he begins, moving one arm to rest it on the wooden arm of the chair "… you're being inappropriate. Please show some decency."

The bulge that has formed in his lap is too obvious. He's surreptitiously telling you that he's enjoying the show. And he also just called you 'Jaehee'. Some deep, hidden desire must be stirring inside of him and you are sure as hell going to have to coax it out. There's no going back now. After all, this might be the only time you get to see Mr. Han like this. But first, you realise that nothing would give you greater pleasure than to see him touch himself whilst admiring your feminine body. It is going to be such a turn-on to see him in his most primal state.

Zen looks up at you with puppy-dog eyes, fully aware you're not paying as much attention to him as you are your boss. He slides his hand along the smooth bare legs beneath your tight skirt and pulls it up to reveal your matching panties. Again, they conform with C&R's corporate colours - black. He smirks as he slips your thin panties down and unzips his jeans, letting them drop straight to the floor. His boxers don't stay put for very long either and before you can even leave any more to the imagination, he flings them off to reveal his long, proud, pulsating cock.

You've seen him hundreds of times acting shirtless with such a fiery passion, and you admire that about him, but this situation is too surreal to be true. You're still not sure you're really seeing this. Maybe your eyes are broken. Maybe your sense of touch is broken. Your body is burning up with all that repressed sexual longing and there's no telling what you might do next.

Zen's hardened cock looks so juicy, all lined with a translucent pre-cum, some of it dripping spicily from the tip. You start to salivate, subconsciously, trying to guess what he would taste like inside your mouth, but the looks he's giving you tell you that he's not asking for a blowjob, he just wants to fuck you senseless.

You look over at Mr. Han, your burning face flushed with famine. You feel sorry for him somehow. It's so clear that he is struggling to hold in his own pent-up desires. You wonder if your antics with Zen seem unfair to him, or whether he is just happy to play the voyeur. Seeing his assistant make that face at him is apparently too much.

He grits his teeth and grunts a little before unbuckling his belt in a hurry, eager to partake in some much-needed self-satisfaction. Setting himself free, you watch in awe as he takes his cock in one hand and starts to tease the head lightly with his nimble fingertips. He glares right at you, and seeing the way you have your hand wrapped around Zen's attractive length, he mimics the position of your hand with his own. pumping away at his need more vigorously. You feel influential, like you can control his movements by just using your eyes.

 _How long has it been since he last did this?_

"Jaehee …" there's your first name again, "… aren't you going to fuck Zen?"

You've never heard him use language like that, so it comes as a bit of a shock. "M-Mr. Han?" then, you wonder what he is waiting for you to say. "Do you … mind if I do?"

Mr. Han switches hands before pouring himself some more wine. "No. Do as you please. I'll just watch from here."

 _Of course. Only Mr. Han could serve himself wine while he jerks off. I hope he doesn't stroke Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _with that hand!_

You take his cue and proceed with your now very clear plan to fuck Zen. In fact, you're going to ride that dude harder than you hope he's been ridden before. You know the deeper he goes, the more Mr. Han is going to get that much closer to reaching his own limit. All you know is that you want to see that pearly white semen exploding onto that expensive suit just once in your life. It would make everything you've ever done for him all the more worthwhile, if you could just have something amusing to burn into your memory.

Zen looks impatient now, waiting for you to make the first move. So you kick off your heels, panties and skirt, demoting them all to the other side of the room with your other clothing. You're completely naked and Zen gives your well-proportioned body a good checking over once more. He seems to respond well as you push him a few yards forward and onto the couch. His legs are spread wide apart as you steady yourself on his shoulders, tease his tip with your pussy and push down hard onto his aching arousal.

"NGGGAAHHH!" he cries out as you make that initial descent. Now he can feel how tight you are, like a virgin, but he knows you're not. It's just that you're 'too busy working' to have sex these days.

Zen grips your thighs with his sweating hands and pinches a little at your slight love handles, ramming himself deeper and faster inside you. "Unnhh … Fuck, Jaehee. I didn't know what to expect but … unhh … you feel incredible!" he exclaimed.

"Unnhhh, Zen! How did we end up like this? But … unnh … do me like one of your French girls!" you yell, enjoying this ride far too much.

 _One of your 'French girls'? Oh my, this is getting a bit Titanic-like …_

"Hu … h?" Zen wonders what you meant by that last comment, but he didn't care. Right now, he's doing _you_ and it's making him harder and harder with every push.

Although you are facing the other way, you turn to Mr. Han, who has removed his trousers completely and is unbuttoning his shirt as he continues to pleasure himself. As it gradually comes off, you notice how toned his torso really is and let out a surprised gasp. You begin to feel even wetter now as Zen fucks you more intensely, more passionately. Watching Mr. Han undress as this happens is perhaps an even bigger turn-on, perhaps because it seems like the most unnatural thing for him to be showing you.

"Mr. Han …" you start to call out his name, as Zen's cock continues to explore every inch of your inviting opening. Suddenly all the formality just seems so forced and unnecessary. Why should you have to use niceties at a time like this? You are willing to try something different.

"Jumin …"

His eyes widen as you use his given name, but he smiles, accepting it.

 _He smiled? I made him smile?_

"Jumin. Come over here," you demand, winking at him playfully. "You want to, right?"

He looks a little hesitant to hear you say 'Jumin' for the second time, but despite the expression on his face, you can tell that his body is responding well to it. He coughs, once.

"Y-yes, Jaehee. I fully intend to."

You've made your boss nervous, but in a good way. He approaches the couch where Zen has his face buried between your breasts. Perhaps Zen's own sexual confidence is making Jumin feel inferior somehow. You can't quite tell. In any case, he's here now, standing behind Zen, watching you move yourself up and down all over him. He's got a close-up view of the way the subtle beads of sweat are rolling down your neckline, across your breasts and dripping sweetly onto your aroused nipples. He gulps, getting more turned on by the second. The fear of early release is plastered all over his face.

"Don't worry," you assure him. "When you're ready to let it out, make my face as dirty as you want." You hate the way you sound like such a slut, but at the same time, you're only assisting him. After all, if that wasn't your intention, would 'Assistant' Jaehee Kang really be doing her job?

You watch the veins on Jumin's cock grow thicker as your words torture him. He tightens his grip and pumps faster and faster until the way he closes his eyes and bites his lip gives him away.

"Nhhhh … Jaehee, I can't … any longer …"

"Jumin. I want to watch you cum. Let me help you with it."

"Yes, please." He begged. "Help me."

Without a moment's hesitation, you move closer to extend your hand so you can grab his rock hard member, almost suffocating Zen in the process. As your fingers make contact, you position your face in the catchment area below, glasses glinting in anticipation. Jumin grunts as he finally reaches his peak, spewing his warm, sticky semen all over you. Zen looks up just in time to see your cheeks dripping with the man's spunk. The sight of it sends him over the edge and he ejaculates hard inside you.

"Ahhh!" You cry out. The simultaneous pleasure is just too much to bear.

The three of you pant, trying to catch your breath. There are still so many bottles of wine to get through. There's no doubt that it's going to be a long night.

A smile spreads across your face as you make your next remark. "Looks like you got away with not paying my dry cleaning bill, but you're going to owe me in overtime, Jumin Han."

Jumin throws you a disgusted expression. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Assistant Kang. I won't pay you for it. Who do you think I am? A pimp?"

You sigh.

 _God … I wish I'd just stayed home ¬_¬_


End file.
